Gevallen Engel: Hoofdstuk 10
right Bestand:H10_-_BettyDear.ogg Hoofdstuk 10 Rijk van de Textiel, het jaar 1733. '' Als verlamd keek Naito toe hoe Adamaris op de grond viel, die meteen doorweekt werd met haar donkerkleurige bloed. Maar hij kon niets doen. Cyramelia gilde weer toen hun vreemde aanvaller vantussen de bomen uit sprong en naar hen toerende, maar net toen Naito dacht dat alle hoop verloren was schoot er iets tussen hen en de heks in. Het was een jongen. Nog geen twintig, met sneeuwwit haar en een bleke huid. Maar dat was niet het vreemdste aan hem; hij had magnifieke vleugels van zeker drie meter in spanwijdte die Naito en de meisjes afschermden. Met een flits van verblindend zonlicht grauwde hun aanvaller, en al gauw sloeg hij op de vlucht. Naito keek verrast op toen een mooi meisje van ongeveer twintig jaar oud naast hem op haar knieën ging zitten en Adamaris naar zich toetrok. Een spoor van bloed bleef achter in het zand, maar zonder aarzelen deed ze de korset van het meisje uit, waar een perfecte snee in zat. Omdat Adamaris alleen maar een buikloos shirt daaronder droeg, was de wonde al meteen zichtbaar. Naito verbaasde zich over het feit dat het zo'n schone snee was; recht, diep en dwars door de buikslagader heen. Het andere meisje ritste haar tas open, haalde er linnen, naald an draad uit en begon te duwen op de snee tot hij dichter ging. Zodra dat gebeurt was naaide ze alles met een vakkundige snelheid dicht en wikkelde ze er de stof omheen. De engelenjongen vouwde zijn vleugels netjes op, en ze verdwenen met één knipper van Naito's ogen. Hij stak zijn hand uit en zei; 'Hallo, ik ben Cornelius. Cyramelia's vriend.' Hij zei het moeizaam omdat het engelenmeisje in kwestie hem om de schouders hing en hem stevig knuffelde. Hij glimlachte al net zo zuiver als zij. Naito nam de hand aan en Cornelius trok hem zonder moeite recht. Zwijgend keek hij toe hoe de jonge vrouw Adamaris al net zo moeiteloos op haar rug trok. De tiener moest wel erg weinig wegen, of zij was gewoon heel sterk. 'Ik ben Orabelle,' stelde ze zich voor terwijl ze in het rond keek.'Ik neem wel het paard met dit meisje zodat we sneller naar onze kampplaats kunnen.' 'Ho eens even, jullie helpen ons zomaar?' vroeg Naito met een diepe frons. 'Niet zomaar,' zei Cornelius.'Cyramelia is als een zus. Haar vrienden zijn mijn vrienden.' zijn ogen waren donker, maar vol kleur. Naito begreep niet eens hoe dat mogelijk zou zijn. Orabelle kroop op haar paard en zette Adamaris zo stevig mogelijk voor zich neer. De tiener was roerloos en lijkbleek en Naito vroeg zich af of hij zelf überhaupt iets had kunnen doen, als hij al had kunnen helpen door zijn verdomde vloek. 'Haar naam is Adamaris,' zei Cyramelia tegen Orabelle.'En dit is Naito.' 'Aangenaam,' glimlachte Orabelle. Ze had een blauw vlekje in haar linkeroog, viel Naito op. En haar haar was paars, net als boshyacinten. Dan zag hij de naden bij haar lichaamsplooien. 'Je bent een levende pop,' zei hij. 'Klopt,' zei Orabelle, en ze draafde weg na een laatste zwaai. 'Wie was dat eigenlijk?' vroeg Cyramelia aan Cornelius. 'Wie?' 'De aanvaller, bedoel ik.' 'Dat was Darren. Hij is een gevaarlijk type, maar ik zou niet weten waarom hij achter jullie aanzat. Het enige wat ik kan bedenken is omdat hij een engel opmerkte.' 'Dus het is mijn schuld dat Adamaris gewond raakte?' zei Cyramelia ongelukkig. 'Nee, Darren is gewoon heel agressief. Hij slaat soms te hard voor een situatie die het niet waard is.' 'Hoezo ken je hem zo goed?' vroeg Naito wantrouwig. 'Hij is een van de laatste demonen die nog vrij rondlopen op deze aarde. Of eigenlijk halfdemonen, één van zijn ouders was een engel. Zelfde met zijn broer Gabe. Veel engelen kennen ze.' Naito zweeg en keek hoe Orabelle en Adamaris op het paard in de verte verdwenen. 'Hoe ver is de kampplaats precies?' vroeg hij dus maar. 'Niet zo ver, we zullen vlug aankomen als we stappen,' antwoordde Cornelius. De drie stapten een beetje schichtig maar vol vertrouwen op Cornelius door. Toen de zon laag aan de hemel stond werd een kampplaats zichbaar; twee gigantische tenten gemaakt van dikke lapjesstoffen en met kleine gaasraampjes er in stonden in contrast met de rozige hemel. Cornelius was op dat moment aan het vertellen over Darren; 'Hij verblijft normaalgezien ergens in het kasteel van de Smaragdbloedlijn in het Astronomierijk. Het lijkt er op dat hij, en misschien niet alleen hij maar ook zijn broer en anderen van de bloedlijn op tocht zijn dit seizoen.' 'Is hij van de smaragdbloedlijn?' vroeg Naito verwonderd. 'Nee, hij logeert in het kasteel omdat zijn meesteres de eigenaar is.' Er viel een stilte toen ze aankwamen in het kamp. De rechtse tent was gesloten en Naito nam aan dat Orabelle en Adamaris daar zaten. 'Dat daar is de meisjestent.' wees Cornelius.'Onze tent is hier,' en hij gebaarde naar de linkse tent. Cyramelia mompelde iets en liep dan naar de rechtse grote tent toe. In stilte glipte ze naar binnen. Naito ging voor de jongenstent zitten en Cornelius zette zich tegenover hem neer op wat wapens schoon te maken. 'Wat doen jullie hier eigenlijk?' vroeg Naito. 'Orabelle maakte zich zorgen om haar jongere zusje dus wou ze haar gaan zoeken. En ik wou Cyramelia gaan zoeken dus is het net goed dat ik haar tegen het lijf liep. Jullie?' 'We wilden een goed thuis voor Cyramelia vinden, en Adamaris was opzoek naar een krachtig geneesmiddel.' Cornelius knikte en zei; "Ik neem dus aan dat we eerst het geneesmiddel zoeken? Nu we één groep zijn...' 'Nee, het is eigenlijk niet enorm dringend. Orabelle's zusje zouden we eerder moeten zoeken.' onderbrak Naito hem. Cornelius knikte en staarde hem even aan met zijn nachtelijke ogen. 'Waarom worden engelen wit als ze op aarde terechtkomen?' vroeg Naito dan prompt. Cornelius knipperde even met zijn ogen en prutste dan wat met het zand op de grond.'Engelen hebben eigenlijk veel kleuren, sommigen zijn hemelsblauw, ochtendrood of avondgoud maar anderen zijn al sowieso wit. Alle oorspronkelijke engelen waren wit, maar omdat er wat mensen- en heksenbloed in vermengt raakte zijn er niet zo veel zuivere engelen over.' 'Ga door,' zei Naito met grote ogen. 'Wanneer heksen- of mensenbloed zo lang in de hemelen is geweest, gebeurt er iets raars mee; het wordt een nieuw type bloed doordat het vermengt met engelenbloed. Daarom zijn veel engelen verschillend. Maar wanneer een engel op aarde terechtkomt wordt dat bloed weer neutraal en splitst het van het engelenbloed. Daardoor krijgt het engelenbloed weer overmacht en wordt de engel sneeuwwit.' legde Cornelius uit. 'Dat klinkt enorm ingewikkeld.' fronstte Naito.'Maar ik snap het wel. Zijn er engelen die niet wit worden?' 'Als ze al wit waren gaat er geen verschil zijn omdat er nooit een ander type bloed was,' mompelde Cornelius. 'Zijn er dan geen uitzonderingen?' vroeg Naito. 'Ja, sommige engelen komen in contact met duistere zaken. Zoals demonen, of heksenmagie. Dan kan er een uitzondering gebeuren. Er is maar ééntje gebeurt de laatste millennia hoorde ik, en dat was een engelmeisje van 15 die verbannen werd omdat ze omging met demonen. Toen ze op aarde viel werd alles binnen de vijfhonder meter pikzwart en onvruchtbaar, en haar vleugels en haar werden ook helemaal donker. Niemand heeft haar in lange tijd gezien. Ze zeggen dat ze nu in de onderwereld woont.' legde Cornelius uit. Zodra de nacht viel besloten ze allen te gaan slapen, en Naito vroeg zich af of het de volgende dag al beter zou gaan met Adamaris. Hoofdstuk 9 ��'O'''�� Hoofdstuk 11 Einde! Ik heb dit hoofdstuk gelezen Op 5 punten geef ik dit hoofdstuk... 5 (Geweldig!) 4 (Goed!) 3 (Oké) 2 (Bwah) 1 (Nah) Niet vergeten om een comment achter te laten over wat je van dit hoofdstuk vond! Als je vragen hebt over het verhaal, stuur dan een mailtje naar Gevallen.Engel.04@gmail.com. right Categorie:Gevallen Engel Categorie:Gevallen Engel: hoofdstukken Categorie:IJsdroom Vogeltje